Personal watercraft (PWC) have experienced an increase in popularity over the years. As PWC have evolved, deck size has increased and many PWC now accommodate as many as three people on board. Significantly, larger PWC require a more effect mooring system. Further, while PWC have increased in size, storage space and equipment mounting options have not kept pace. This document relates to an efficient and effective mooring system for a personal watercraft that incorporates various brackets that also function to mount and securely hold equipment and accessories so that they will not be lost and/or damaged by the operator and any passengers during operation of the PWC.